More Than This
by InspirationPassionWrite
Summary: The many experiences she's been through. For most of her childhood, he's been there for her. Through the years, things change but some things never do. In between those years, many relationships surfaced. One story with many tales about her and him. How it all goes through is for you to find out. Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic ever! :D

Giving a shot of making a Shugo Chara fanfic.

Disclaimer: Do not own Shugo Chara

**Bold = Speech**  
_Italics = Thoughts or Onomatopoeia _

**More Than This**

Chapter 1

Amu's POV  
_~Beep-Beep~_

_What's that noise? It has awoken me from my sleep._ Still a little bit drowsy, I lazily turn off my alarm clock and let out a small yawn. Rubbing my eyes gently, only to be opening them to my terrace view.

The sun was shining as its delicate rays fill up my room. Not a cloud in sight, the sky was true blue. I could see leaves falling from the tree on our yard. Noticing that it was slightly windy today. _What a beautiful view to wake up to! Well it's time to get ready for school. The sun is up again, a fresh new day has started. _

Getting out of my bed and placing my feet into my cozy slippers and headed for the washroom. Before, I neatly placed my bed into an organized state.

Walking into the washroom, with no thought I just self-consciously started brushing my pastel pink shoulder length hair. I still made sure that I brushed my bangs because those can get knots too. Moving on to rinsing my face which was the process in the morning that would always truly wake me up. Feeling refreshed and wide awake every single time. My vision finally cleared as I patted my face dry with a towel.

Opening my honey golden eyes and feeling my rosy lips. They felt a tad bit dry. Applying some lip balm to moisturize them. Finally moving onto changing into my uniform.

Seeing the time once I walked out of the washroom 8:15 am. _Oh no! I'm going to be late!_ I rapidly changed into my school uniform, rummaging through my back to see it's ready for the school day and then rushed down stairs.

Grabbed a piece of toast on the way and quickly put on my black rider boots. Before slamming the door I had somehow mumbled to my family** "Good morning and I'll be on my way, see ya later!"** Then putting on my backpack and got on my bike, dashing my way through to get to my high school. I did not want to be late.

I finally reached the school, locking up my bike and munched down the toast. _Being a 16 year old is so hard these days. _Now, finding my way to the class and arrived to sit in my usual spot. The bell rang; I arrived in just the nick of time.

* Time Skip*

Now moving onto second period which was English. Making my way to the next class, someone passes through and ruffles my hair. I only knew one person that does that to me.

He turns to face me and says **Good morning Amu**. **Good morning Ikuto, **I reply back. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, my dark-blue haired childhood best friend.

He puts his hands in his pocket and starts saying. **So I hear you we're almost late for school**. **Do you need help waking up? I can be of assistance**. Giving me a smirk when he finished his sentence.

That really annoyed me, **Idiot! I don't need help waking up! I just lost track of time**. _I knew if I told him the reason why I lost track of time he would tease me even more. _Hearing my answer he started to laugh. **You're so fun to mock around Amu!**

I clenched my fist trying to maintain my anger. _He maybe my best friend but he can such a pest! _**Whatever, I'm heading to English**. Trying to move forward suddenly he gets a grip of my hand and we make eye contact.** I'll race you there. First one there is the winner, Amu-koi.** There he goes smirking again, really pisses me off but somehow I deal with it.

Ikuto knows me too well; he knows I can't refuse a challenge with him. I looked him back in the eye and smiled. **You're on! By the way don't call me Amu-koi or else I'll call you Tsukuyomi-san. **_ I know he hates it when I called him that. _That shut him up and we started our little competition.

Starting out, I was ahead until I saw him yawn when I looked back again. _Was he mocking me? I was going my full speed. _I was just steps away from the classroom when he passed me and entered in first with that arrogant grin of his.

_Damn him!_ When I made my way into English class I was panting. Making my way to my desk, still trying to catch my breath. Ikuto sat to the right of me and two seats ahead. He looked back at me grinning and in return I gave him a glare. **I'm going to beat you at a competition one of these days. I'm not giving up.** He said nothing in return and just kept on grinning.

That grin was getting on my nerves and luckily the bell rang. We both averted our attention to the teacher. _Good thing, my madness was going to burst. I get to calm down for a little bit._

However I have to listen to a teacher lecture. The thing with me is as soon as the teacher's talking, if it doesn't interest me, my mind wonders off. I usually stare out through the window since its right next to my desk. It lets me see our school field and the sky. I was doing this right now.

My English teacher was a brunette and had light blue eyes. She looked around her late twenties. Her teaching methods were okay but didn't really make me so enthusiastic about english. Besides she never notices me zoning out. Even though I zoned out in her class I had the competitive top mark in her class. _Yup me and Ikuto we're neck and neck. Pissing me off considering he does well in everything so effortlessly ..._

After staring at the window for half the class, I turn to see Ikuto working diligently. _We have work to do...Crap..._.I looked at the board, we were suppose to be writing a poem and the topic was up to you.

_Too easy. _ Grabbing my pencil and opening my binder. Turning to a blank piece of paper I started writing my poem, it doesn't take long for me to get inspired and get an idea. 5 minutes went by and I was already done. The rest of the class was still working on it. _ Huh...I'm bored. Sometimes I don't like how my brain works._

Finishing the assignment early and waiting for the bell to ring for lunch time. _Lunch! I totally forgot it at home! Nooo!_

~Bring-Bring~ Lunchtime!

I walked out of English to eat lunch with Utau, Yaya, and Rima. Yeah even though me and Ikuto and best friends we keep a distance.

Yaya comes running to me. **Amu-chiiii! Let's go eat lunch together! **Rima comes in and proceeds to make her calm down.** Yaya, relax. **Then Utau comes, grabs me by the hand and we start walking. **Come on Amu! **Just then my stomach growled. They all started to laugh. I blushed of embarrassment.

Yaya makes a silly happy face at me which makes me feel worse. **Amu-chi must be really hungry let's hurry to the garden.** I laughed shortly and then put on a small smile. **Hahaha, too bad I won't be able to tame my monster. I sort of forgot my lunch. **I rubbed the back of my head and had a goofy smiled on when I faced them.

Next thing I know, Ikuto taps me on the shoulder. Those blue midnight eyes showed that he was worried about me. _I forgot he had a sweet side. _He gives me one packet of pork bun. **Knowing you, I brought spare food. **I smiled a genuine smile and thanked him. **Arigato Ikuto! You're an awesome best friend!** Right after I said that I gave him a hug and joined my friends to the garden.

I don't know why but when I glanced back he's cheeks were tinted pink. _Does he have a fever? How did he know I forgot my lunch?_

Hoped you enjoy reading.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reaching a gradient table surrounded by wonderful flora. My mind stopped wandering with those questions as soon as I looked back up. They were all eyeing me with sly grins. Utau starting with a sentence. **So what was that over there?** I blinked staring at her confused. **What was what?** Then Rima pitched in with a slightly agitated tone. **You never told us that you and Ikuto we're going out.** I blushed at the thought of it. Although, I never really thought about until now. **What?! What made you think that?** Yaya gave a huge hard pat on the back. _Ouch that hurt! Big time! _**Oh come on Amu-chi! He was practically worried that you didn't have anything to eat.**

Blushing even more furiously I reply to deny every word they spoke. **Th-th-at's just how our friendship works. We're just really close friends. Best friends, I've known him since we were kids. Utau you should know this, you're his sister.** Stuttering the first part out did less effect to my argument. I just started to bite down on the pork bun.

**My brothers not really open to me with his love life. Thats why I come to you. **I twitched and almost choking on my pork bun. She wasn't making things any better siding with Yaya and Rima. I sighed**, We're just really good friends. That's it, nothing more, nothing less.** Then opening my mouth to finish the last piece of my "lunch".

After I hear Rima whisper but didn't quite hear it. I didn't mind it so I just went off reading a book.

Normal POV

Rima whispers out **What happens if Ikuto does get a girlfriend? Would you be okay with that?. **Everyone but Amu heard her say that. The rest of the gang sweat dropped seeing her take out the book. In unison all three of the said **Amu, your such a bookworm.**

She looked at them with a glare and then went back to reading her book. Everyone, now terrified to speak to her started to their own conversation. Yaya started off about how the teacher scolded her for eating candy during class. This made Rima and Utau laugh. Through the laugh, they heard chatter. It was another group of girls loudly chatting with each other.

**I didn't know Amu wasn't Ikuto's girlfriend. I know right! They totally pulled off looking like a couple. Although know we all have a chance to confess our love to Ikuto. Yeah, yeah or maybe even kiss him. He's so hot, good looking, just AMAZING! Mmmmhhh, and he's an athlete, honor student, and is a prodigy of music. He's the total package! Now's our chance guys!**

The three girls were shocked. _We're they eavesdropping on us? We weren't the ones talking loud. _Turning to their shocked faces to Amu, who was surprisingly, still reading her book. _Did she hear any of that?! Her face is so dead serious on that book!_

To even more to their surprise Amu looked up without making eye contact and closed her book. Putting her book in her bag and sighed. **Come on Utau. We better be heading to our next class. **Utau stared at her and couldn't believe what she just said. **But Amu the bell ha-. **_Ring Ring _Amu looked at Utau with a grin. **What were you about to say Utau. **The light blonde haired looked to her side, not facing Amu.** Nevermind, it was nothing. **

They split with Rima and Yaya, all saying there see you laters. Rima, Yaya, and Utau pondered on how Amu was unphased knowing that Ikuto had newly formed fangirls.

Little did they know what was going on her mind right now.

Amu's POV

Me and Utau we're heading to our next class which was gym. The teacher reminded us last class that next class we were going to be sharing the main gym with a PE boys was due to the fact that the other gym was being used for a tournament.

Although the big thing that was bothering my mind now was those group girls. There talk was irritating me and I felt another feeling of worry. I don't know why I feel worried though.

I sighed as I changed into my PE strip and put my hair into a high ponytail. Then once I and Utau we're done and locked up our stuff we made our way to the gym.

Moving those thoughts aside, I quickly got pumped up since we were on our boxing unit.

My energy dropped a little once I saw that on the other side of the gym was Ikuto's class. _Out of all the PE boy classes it had to be the one that Ikuto was in! Why?!_

Not making eye contact with him, I and Utau sat down on the mat. Patiently waiting for our PE teacher explains the schedule to us. We had a quick warm up and then brought in the equipment.

Being told to get a partner and start practicing our punches. Utau and I looked at each other and started our way to the punching bag. One person had to hold the huge bulk while the other practice there punches.

Utau was first up so I held that sand bag. Her jabs we're swift but didn't hold much power so it was easy to handle. Getting bored I looked to the other side of the gym, seeing the boys do exercises.

Spotting out Ikuto doing sit-ups while Kukai stabilizes his legs. He turned my way and I quickly turned my head away.. I can feel that he saw me because I sense that he was smirking at me.

After, realizing that the punching bag stopped moving, I knew it was my turn to go.  
Out of nowhere, the voices of those girls talking at lunch ran through my head. This got me in a furious mood, for reasons I don't know.

Putting on the boxing gloves and literally killing that heavy bulk. Poor Utau, hanging for dear life at the back. On my last and finally punch I had my death blow. Good thing Utau moved out of the way, she saw the fierceness in my eyes. After that blow the punching bag got smacked into the wall, creating a loud boom.

My bangs blocking my sight and I was panting,_ I think that was a tad bit too much power. _Removing my gloves and moved my hair out the way. I see that all the girls eyeing at me and some of the guys too.

Utau firmly put her arm around my shoulder and had her smiley surprised face on. **Well, Amu that was crazy! You could have killed me there! **Fearing Utau right now, I apologize. **Sorry Utau. That got out of hand, forgive me.** She forgave me and the rest of the class was still left in shock.

I was expecting insults from them but I got praising instead. All giving me applause. **That was AWESOME! You so extraordinary Amu! That was great! Good job! **I thanked them for their unexpected compliments.

I worked out my problematic mishap with my PE teacher. I returned the all punching bags back into the equipment room.

I did that but the weird thing was Ikuto was helping me. Using teamwork to lift it and finally placing it down.

**I could've done it myself you know. I'm not weak. Thanks for the help anyways. **He looked at me with those same worried eyes and had felt my right arm. I winced in pain; it got strained when I punched the bag too hard. **With your arm in that condition, I don't think so. I'll get you a pack of ice.**

I smiled and ruffled his hair. **You worry too much, I can get it myself. You've done enough as a best friend today. **His face started to flush a sheer pink like last time again. Now it was my turn to be worried. I tip toed, putting my hand on his forehead. _He's gotten a lot taller over the years. _** Are you okay? Do you have a fever? **

His face got brighter and he took a step back. **N-no I'm fine. Well we better head to next class. See ya! **He smiles and in a flash he was gone.

I made sure that I put ice on that sprain. _I need to make sure I don't make him worry too much. _I laughed_, when we're kids it was completely the other way around. Huh, our friendship goes way back. At one point I use to have a crush on him but I was younger then. I didn't fully understand, on how love works._

_Do I still have a crush on him? _I shake my head, I didn't like thinking about it. _No, our relationship is bonded with our friendship. _I was realizing that I was blushing at the thought of this. I gave out a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Utau, getting a little impatient with my daze. **Amu let's just finish school. Then you could space out all you want after.** We both started laughing and our made are way up to the last class, math.

*Time Skip*

Finally, done for the day. Math is the subject that comes naturally to me but it always takes most of the brain power for me. Making me feel like a slug everytime. As of right now, I was walking by myself to pass through gates where I usually wait for Ikuto.

Utau had to leave soon since she was meeting Kukai for their ramen eating competition. I gave out a chuckle._ Those two make such a good couple. Although neither one has confessed that they like each other. Sadly, I'm not a good match maker of miracles. _  
Yaya, Kairi, Rima, and Nagi all texted me. They got dismissed early today. Their teacher just checked for attendance and they were free to go. _Huh, lucky them._ Letting out a yawn and trying to lightly cover it with my hand. I unlock my bike and just walk with it at my side, my eyes drooping. Feeling drowsy, I turn into an even more clumsier person.

Not noticing a pencil on the ground I stepped on it only to fall back. **Yeep! **I was bracing myself for the hard concrete. A few seconds pass by, I haven't landed yet. I open my eyes only to be staring into crimson red eyes. He's shining platinum hair against the light.

The prince of the school and crush has just caught me, Tadase Hotori. **I'm sure glad you didn't fall Amu-chan. **My face immediately blushes and so I quickly stand up. I also notice that he caught my bike as well. Handing back my bike when I was back on my feet. **Thanks Hotori-kun. **He smiles at me which makes me blush even more. **No problem. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Chao! **We both wave goodbye and smile.

I leaned back on the gate smiling like an idiot. Only to feel someone blow on my neck. **Waaah! **I swear I just jumped a few feet off. I rubbed my neck as soon as I landed back down. Then turning to a slightly pissed off Ikuto.

Giving me his usual hello which was **Yo! **I gave him a confused look. **Hello, Ikuto what was that for? **He starts walking forward not making eye contact with me.** Just a little bit of punishment. **I stared at him wide eyed. Following him and pushing my bike along. **Punishment? What did I do wrong?**

I thought back as to what would make him annoyed at me. Nothing came to mind.** I'm sorry...but may I ask what did I do to receive that? **I saw his face kind of frown. Only to answer** Nevermind, let's just talk about something else.**

That made me feel guilty, I didn't like it when I made Ikuto sad. His frown right now wasn't a joke, it was real frown. **Umm...ok. **I put on the kickstand for my bike and let it "park". In hoping to lighten up the mood I ran through jumped and ruffled his hair._ That always annoys him in a playful way._

I finally got full eye contact with him. **Hey! **He shouted at me. **Amu 1- 0! **Was my reply with my silly happy face. He comes running to me and locks me into his arms giving me a noogie. I was squealing for freedom and relief. ** Ahhh! Ikuto, s-st-o-op it! Alright! Alright! It's a draw. **Letting go of me we burst out laughing at our randomness.

I like this atmosphere a lot, Ikuto was the only person I have this kind of connection with. Turning to him and walking forwards without a clear view of where I'm going, I smile. **Hey Ikuto remember that time**

Flashback

Trees rustling as a slight cool breeze of wind rush through it. The sky appeared to have no cloud in sight, nothing but a light shade of blue. As for the sun, it's light was surfacing brightly, not making the temperature too hot.

Out from a tree a little pink haired girl popped out. She appeared to be hanging upside down from one of its sturdy branches. A smile was on her face and her honey golden eyes were lit up for adventure. The curiosity of this 7 year old was up top.

Feeling blood rush through her head, she pulled herself back up. Sitting on that branch for just a few seconds to regain her blood flow. Then off she was from branch to branch to reach the top of that tree.

Up there she could see the whole entire neighborhood. Her eyes spying on every spot until she saw a flash of midnight blue. This midnight blue was coming its way and as it got closer it was a little boy.

Wanting to get an even closer view she went back down to one of the lower outer branches. This kid was coming her way, guessing that he was running away from something.

Amu's POV

I jump off from a thick piece of tree and land safely on the ground. The kid was coming my way and coming way fast. I opened my mouth and shot out something to him.

**Hey! What's the rush? Why are you running?! **This kid looked up to me, he smirked at me._ I've caught attention to a weird one. _Just then he grabbed my arm and gave me a reply. **If you want to know, you gotta help me first. **_Hee, Hee I can tell I'm going to have fun with this kid. _**Alright, what can I do to help? **

He nodded his head. **Do you have a great hiding spot? I need to use it, if you do.** It was my turn to smirk. **Yup, come follow me! **I lead him to the tree and started climbing. Not worrying if he could climb, since I could hear him getting on the branches.

He was pretty quick for a shorty. Yeah, this kid was 6 inches shorter than me. I admit he was pretty cute and I believed he looked like he was around 6 years old. So I asked him.** How old are you, shorty?** We were both settling on the same branch, not being seen with many of the leaves covering us.

He gave me a cold glare. Then looked away, crossing his arms and giving off a childish pout. **I'm 8 years old! I'm not short! **I gave out a chuckle, bringing his face to have an irritated look.** Sure, you're just shorter than me even though I'm one year younger than you.**

I slowly stopped laughing as he got more annoyed. Still crossing his arms and pouting.** Whatever!** He replied. Trying to cool down things, I moved on to a different topic. **Anyways...tell me why you we're running.** My face moving closer to his and my eyes lit up with curiosity.

His cheeks turned a shade of translucent red before giving me a reaction. **Hey not too close! I don't want to get cooties! **I rolled my eyes; my anticipation couldn't wait any longer. **Fine! Just tell me why you were running already!**

Ikuto's POV

_Jeez! This girl is being so pushy...but she did help me out...Huh...I'll just tell her._ **I was running away from these two big kids. I accidently hit them with this and made them fall on top of each other. **I showed her my violin case which was strapped around my back.

She was giving me a strict look. **You should have apologized to them! Although they probably were filled with way too much anger to listen to what you have to say. **

I gave out a laugh. **Hahaha, you contradicted yourself! **What surprised was she punched me in the shoulder and gave me a smile. _That hurt but her smile, it's so cute. What am I saying?!_ I shook my head, only to hear her laugh.

We were both about to say something until we heard two boys groaning. **Where's is that small fry! We need to get payback for what he did! **

After over hearing that, she nudged me and mouthed out "Go apologize". I gulped down, and found my way to get off the tree. 10 feet of the ground I lost my balance, terrified of falling I closed my eyes and braced myself.

After a few seconds I felt someone grab my hand. I opened my eyes and it was her. She was struggling but she managed to bring me to the branch again.

I thanked her with an embarrassed face that made her laugh. She looked at me and said;** By the way my name is Amu.** Her face made a smile as she ever so gracefully landed on the ground.

I quickly followed her path and said** I'm Ikuto. **Once I landed she held my hand and whispered **Don't worry, just apologize. If anything goes wrong I'll right by your side to help you out. **I held back my blush and nodded as she lead me to the two ranting boys.

Normal POV

The boys looked ready to pounce on Ikuto but Amu got in front of him. Her arms were spread out, looking like she was guarding an innocent sheep from two wolves.

The two boys stopped as soon as they saw Amu and told her **Get out of the way! He's our business! **Now it was Amu's turn to speak. **It is my business since he's my best friend. Now before you do anything else, just please listen to him for just a moment.**

Surprised that this little girl was standing up to them, they gave Ikuto a chance. They crossed their arms awaiting for what the blue-haired shrimp was going to say.

Amu signaled him to give them his apology. Ikuto went up to them and bowed and gave out his apology. Their reaction was ruffling his hair and in unison said **Apology accepted! **Both giving him a thumbs up.

A smile formed on Ikuto's face. The two boys waved goodbye. Ikuto turned back and thanked Amu. It was her chance to smile and gave him a big hug. Ikuto blushed and Amu's cheeks got a little flushed with warmth too.

Amu's whispered to Ikuto's ear **Let's be the best of friends forever. Promise?** He whispered back **Yeah...**

Then she spoke once more with her grin on** May I hear you play your violin next time.** Ikuto's eyes widen and a smile formed on his face and replied **Sure, if it's you and only you. **Amu gave a nod and they both smiled.

Flashback End

Normal POV

Ikuto had a grin on his face now, feeling much better. Amu smiled back and went ahead and got her bike. Making it movable again, they began to both head for home.

Once Amu reached her door she locked her bike. Turning to face Ikuto and said a goodbye. Ikuto was still right beside her he decided to do something then just a simple goodbye. Running his fingers to a strand of Amu's pink silky hair. Then Ikuto embraced her and whispered **See you later.** He the untangled from that hug and gave a smirk.

Just like that he was gone. Amu frozen in front of the door. She began to move her hand to feel her cheeks. It was as she expected, very warm, she was blushing like an idiot. _Damn that Ikuto! Making me feel this way...What am I feeling? Is it lo-_. She shook her head and entered in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Just ahead up, these next few chapters are going to have an x amount of flashbacks.

I hope you guys liked the past few chapters. Lastly, thanks for all the reviews; I'm so really grateful for all the support. 3

So anyways, on with the story….

Chapter 4

This morning I didn't wake up late so I got into class a few minutes early like most school days. Although something was out of the ordinary when I entered the classroom there was a huge crowd of girls surrounding one desk. I didn't really see who the person was but I chose to ignore for now.

Making my way to the seat and pulling out a book to read. It was really hard to read at first since the large amounts of laughing, giggling, yelling and some screams.

_Annoyance! Why can't they just be quiet?! Go ahead and just stare at the guy for all I care. Just do the something that doesn't make much noise. _There disturbance was making me irritated until the school bell rang. _Yes finally! Bliss!_

Large amount of girls dispersed to take their seats. I quietly sighed not making eye contact and looked down. Then looking back up to the side seeing Tadase waving at me. I blushed and gave a small wave back._ I totally forgot he was in my History 12 class. (Yes I'm taking a class the grade 11 and 12's can take)_

Hearing girls have quiet chatter of what just happened. Suddenly feeling some stares at my head. Trying my best to ignore them and saw that Ikuto took his socials studies book out.

Proceeding to take mine out I noticed something else. I partially see piles of letters in Ikuto's desk and all having hearts surrounding them. _Love letters? Ding! He was the person that girls were crowding around. What is this, the emotion I'm having right now? I don't understand it! I feel somehow worried. About what though?_

Now I was getting frustrated with myself. Then I snapped out of my thoughts hearing that our class is having socials studies project. It will be done by partners the teacher announced. _I didn't really care who I would be paired up with as long as I can work well this person, I'm fine._

After he added that he'll give us 2 minutes to find a partner or he'll make the groups for us. **Ready, set, GO! **

I see that every girl in the room besides me was running to get either Tadase or Ikuto to be there partner._ I couldn't decide if I was laughing inside. Hahaha those girls looked like a bunch cats on catnip. _

I shook my head. I have to find a partner and just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Tadase. My eyes widen, seeing that he may want to be my partner. He was about to say something but then my waist was pulled in by an arm. Leading me to bump into the person's chest.

I look up to see Ikuto. Who seems to be eyeing Tadase right now.

Normal POV

Ikuto then says to Tadase,** Sorry but she's my partner for this project.** Amu had no words to say. She was trying to process what was happening. Meanwhile Tadase kind of twitched who seemed slightly let down but then smiled at Amu.

He then said **Maybe next time Amu. **Amu blushed lightly and nodded her head. In a flash he went and was taken by another girl. Time was up and everyone had their partners.

The teacher then calls up certain students so they tell him there project partner. Calling them out one by one. **Amu** the teacher called out, **Who's your partner?** She replied **Ikuto Tsukiyomi. **After she proceeded to sit back down.

Every newly formed Ikuto fan girls gave her menacing glares. Amu didn't notice at all she was busy writing down her schedule for the week.

Soon every partner group was written down the teacher explained to them what their project was.They had to do a skit that ties into the Civil War and gives out plenty of information to take notes upon.

The class gave their nods for understanding of the project. Amu was full of ideas and just smiling to herself. Ikuto turned to see a smiling Amu which made him she looked up to see him smiling which made her blush. That she had no idea why she was blushing. All in one go, the bell rang.

*Time Skip*

Amu's POV

I just finished signing up for clubs since it was club day today. _I question why it has to take over last period though._Plus they were also signups for the sports team. As usual Ikuto signed up for the winter boy's basketball team. Which he signed up a month ago and just started practice today. On top of that he is one of the grade 12 representatives working with Tadase, the school president. _Lucky him! _

I on the other hand signed up for the arts club and a volunteer group that helps elementary kids with homework, doing some fun activities with them. I'm also planning to join the volleyball team.

Today was Ikuto's first practice with them. He asked me if I can watch them practice since he didn't want me to wait for him outside, all alone in the dark. Waiting for each other after school was a promise we made. Unless me or Ikuto give each other permission if ever a certain situation arises.

The coach was perfectly fine with me watching them. When they weren't playing practice games yet, I took out science homework to be productive.

I look back up and the team was having a group photo. Ikuto was the tallest in the team and next to that were Kukai and then Nagi. They built up a lot muscle over the years._ They look like male models! Huh...Why am I noticing this?!...WHAT WAS I JUST THINKING?! Stupid puberty! _I shook my head and went back to homework. 30 minutes pass by.

Hearing the whistle blow and saw that there practice game began to start. Kukai, Nagi, and Ikuto against three other boys. Kukai has the ball runs as he's defence is right behind him and passes it to Nagi. Nagi swiftly moves around the defenders but then gets cornered. Making him to have no choice but to pass it to Ikuto.

Ikuto catches the ball and goes for a lay-up, into the hoop it went. I was easily amazed and left in awe. Then Ikuto smirked at me, I turned away and crossed my arms. Blushing since it was embarrassing to look like a child who was easily impressed.

They continued to play on their game, it was a fairly good game. Ikuto's team won though, I totally wasn't surprised at all.

After that a few more practice games were made. By the time there we're done the basketball team all seemed to be panting and sweating. They all head for their water bottles.

I was back on my science homework. My mind was focused; I was on the last question. The pen was about to write an answer but then someone ruffled my hair.

_Ikuto!_ **What is it? **Saying to him in cool tone.I looked up to see that he was shirtless. **May I borrow a towel? I forgot mine at home. **He had the most innocent face on not thinking that I don't mind him not having a top on at all. I turned away to get my towel that I usually use for PE but didn't use it today, my face was burning up. Hiding my face so he didn't see how red it was and passed him my towel. It landed on his face and couldn't help but look.

_He has a six pack and nice biceps, such beautifully toned skin. What is wrong with me right now?! _My face is burning up even more, I turned away and started to pack my things. He smiled at me, I could sense it **Arigato! **I couldn't help but stutter my reply, **Y-y-ou welcome! **He looked at me but he didn't see my face.

**Amu, why are you facing away from? Is anything wrong? **I'm panicking inside, I don't know how to reply. **N-nothings wrong...just put your shirt back on. **_Damn it! Why did I have to say that. _I hear him let out a chuckle and can feel him smirking at me.

Then he hugged me and whispered into my ear** Whatever you say Amu-koi. **The basketball team we're whistling at this scene. Blushing madly and frozen, I didn't know what to do. After he untangled me from his hug and started he's way down to pack up stuff. _Idiot! Always teasing me! Why do you have to play around with my emotions!? _Calming myself down I proceeded to finish packing my stuff away.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go guys! Another chapter! I hope you had an awesome time reading so far.

Chapter 5

Amu's POV  
I start making my way home as Ikuto follows me, to catch up. To be honest I was feeling irritated at how he acted in that gym. Letting out a sigh; he caught up to my pace. Looking at me with a smirk. **Had fun watching me, Amu-koi!** That's not what I wanted to hear from him right now. Me being annoyed I reply **I told you to stop calling me Amu-koi! **He chuckles, making me more annoyed but then says something before I could comment. **Sorry, it just slipped out,** in a tone that I couldn't comprehend if he was being serious or not.

The tension within was dying down so I let that go. Then I saw a familiar face as we walked out of the school gates. I paused for a moment, thinking if I was being delusional or not. _Yes thats him for sure! The guy that use to mean the world to me...now I see with another girl. He left me alone with her. Nope! It's another one, a different girl... Oh no, this is bringing back memories. Don't cry Amu. Don't let him see you._ I felt someone touch my shoulder. Turning to face Ikuto, I think my eyes looked like I was about to cry because then he asked me **Are you alright?** I nodded my head and wiped away a slight tear. **I'm fine. **

_You can't let HIM see you!_ **Hey Ikuto. Yeah, Amu. Can I borrow your team hoodie? **He didn't question and just passed me his hoodie. It was pretty big on me but that was the point. As soon as we got out of the gate I put on the hood. _Yup it is him!_ My heart began to clench. I couldn't handle this. Ikuto reached for my hand.** Amu, who is that guy you keep on looking at? **Turning to face him with his worried eyes seeing my saddened face. I still managed to give a small smile. **Don't smile if you're not happy. Although I can see you don't want to tell me who he is, so I won't pry. **He was still holding my hand so I walked up to him and whispered to him. **Thank you.** Giving him a hug.

Ikuto knowing that I didn't want to be seen by he who shall not be name because it just pains me to say it. Anyways was leading me to my house. By holding his warm hand. The delicate hand that I grabbed to save him from falling from the tree. The same hand that talentedly plays magic on the violin. The hand that always comforts me when I feel sad.

In attempts to make me feel better he starts with a memory that makes my heart serene.

Ikuto's POV

**I remember if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be into basketball. I think calling me shorty was also a motivation.** I gave her a silly smile. Making her give out a little giggle. _Good ! I made her laugh...why does it make me more happy than I need to be? Whatever..._ **However you can't call me that anymore. Can you? **Giving a smirk to her. She gives me a punch to the shoulder. **Just tell me your memory that you remember! **Replying to me with a really cute smile. _What am I saying? Well she does look beautifu-_  
Shaking my head to get those thoughts out, making me and Amu have a nostalgic moment. I hear her laugh; held back a small blush and started the story...

Flashback

Ikuto's POV

**I can't do this! All the other 5th graders tease and laugh at me! I'm too short to join the basketball team Mooooommm! ** I hate being the shortest in the whole 5th grade. Even all the girls are taller than me. Then here's my mom convincing that I should join the elementary basketball team. **Ikuto don't say that! Don't believe in things that aren't true. You are truly skilled in basketball.** She says that as she gently brushes my hair with her fingertips.

**I'm not any good with how short I am. **I said to her as she gave me my basketball. Then gave me one more thing which was my lucky charm which was a clover key. The form of the key is made out of gold and the petals of the charm are diamonds. **Ikuto, I believe you can do this, you just have to believe in yourself. Now it's on hour before the tryouts you should practice. **

I sighed, giving up the argument. **Fine but I still don't see the point of trying. **My mother gave me a smile and hug before leaving me to her errands at home. I waved a goodbye and headed for the basketball in the playground. The tryouts we're at the gym and started an hour from now. I'll be there later but now I need to practice.

Reaching the basketball court I see a certain pink haired friend of mine shooting hoops. **Heeeyyy! Amu what are you doing here?! **She turns to look at me with her honey golden eyes. **Hey shorty! **I pouted, not in the mood for comments about my height. **Just practicing my basketball skills. ** Then she turns to shoot her pink basketball and makes a three pointer.

I'm pretty surprised that Amu knows how to play basketball. She grabs her ball and wraps one arm around it and comes up to me. Only to have my hair ruffled by her. **So what are you doing here, Shorty? **I pouted and gave out my reply. **I'M NOT THAT SHORT! I'm doing last minute practice before the basketball team tryouts. **Her eyes gave out a spark to them. She grabbed my hands which made my cheeks slightly blush. **Let's play a quick game Ikuto! **I smiled, I liked the way how she said my name. **You're on! Although I'm not going easy on you!** Pointing my finger at her, grinning. Only to hear her say, **Same here.** Setting her ball down and grabbed my ball out of my hands. I quickly tried to take it back but she did a lay up and scored.

_I could tell this was going to be an interesting game. _By our game I can tell she was really skilled and I would say even more skilled than me. I don't even know how I was able to beat her though. After that gave ended she gave me a pat on the back. **Good job! ** Then we shook hands and both said **Good game!** We both smiled and I told her I had to go to the gym already.

**See ya later! **I sprinted until she shouted** Wait!** Before I could turn around she locked me into a hug. Which made my cheeks blush furiously. **You are really something special. I call you shorty for a reason. Prove to them that height doesn't matter because your skills and effort are beyond compare. Do your best! **

I moved my body to face hers. Making eye contact with her I put my hand on her cheek and smiled. **I promise to make it in. Thank you for pushing me to believe in my abilities. I'll make myself and you proud. **I smiled and gave her one last hug.

**See ya! **Off I went and I heard a very faint see ya from her. Only glancing a little to see her cheek blush bright red. Feeling my cheeks, very flushed with warmth. _Huh...I believe I can do anything with her as my best friend...but I'm feeling something else too..._

*Time Skip*

**I MADE IT! I MADE IT! I MADE IT!** I ran to my mom giving a whirl around hug. **I knew you could do it!** I was happy, overjoyed, and thankful this moment. My face showed nothing but a smile for the rest of the day.

Flashback End

Amu's POV

**Thanks for lending me your jacket!** Tossing Ikuto's hoodie back to him. His scent still lingered on me._ Hmmm...this smell...it's so...refreshing but soft...Here I go again, being a scent pervert._ Breaking my inner talk was Ikuto's reply. **No problem! **Already on his way to his house waving a goodbye with his cool guy act.

**See you over the weekend! Thanks for everything today. ** Smiling and waving goodbye at him. That was that, entering the house. The inside was deserted, turning the lights on. I put my bag on the couch. _It's Friday...they always dine out and they're barely hang around the house at all. Although it's mostly lively when they are here. _Sighing, I see food has already been prepared for me to eat. Beaming a small light of happiness. My eyes avert on the fridge where a note is left._ Aha! I knew it! And of course, Ami's at a sleepover. She's like 8 now. _

The rest of the night was me eating dinner. After heading up to my room, finishing up my homework in utter silence. If it weren't for my ipod, I would feel completely alone. Finally done with homework I look up at the clock to see its 10 pm. Heading to the bathroom to take a relaxing, warm shower.

Later, emerging out of the washroom with my pink camisole and white pj shorts already on. I gave out a yawn and tucked myself into bed. Turning on my side lamp and closing my eyes for a peaceful sleep. _Ikuto...I missed you so much...you left in that year of 5th grade...but at least your back now..._

OOOOOOOooooh! Who could be this mysterious person that Amu is talking about? ;)

Well, I have no answer for you today. I'll be sure to tell you in the future chapters.

So I hope you keep reading. Until next time…

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Last chappie,I left you guys wondering . Well this chapter isn't going to help but it's a really great flashback.

Announcement: This will be my last daily update. I'll update most likely one chapter per week but let's just see how much ounce of writer's motivation I got. I might update more or less than that.

So anyways on with the story…

Chapter 6

Amu's POV

I feel sunlight on my eyelids. Opening them up to see that my whole room was  
illuminated by it. Rubbing my eyes and letting out a yawn. Then stretching my arms to get ready for the new day. Although I really didn't want to get out of bed yet. I just lay here, memories of me and Ikuto's friendship rush into my thoughts.

Feeling embarrassed as I remember the day where our bond was rekindled. This memory was just a week before this school year started.

Flashback

AMU! AMU! AMU! GET READY FOR THE PARTY! My mother yelled at me. Being a loyal child I went up to my room and did as I was told. This party was a summer barbeque. It was the last summer event before the new school year. Besides I need to forgot about the heartbreaking relationship I was in. Which I don't want to talk about at the moment.

Back to preparing for this lunch in. Opening my closet to look for outfit to wear. The weather forecast for today was a high temperature. However, I knew that we were staying a little through the night. So I went with light weight loose sleeveless shirt. That had the quote "I love you to the moon and back" imprinted on it. Then paired up with light washed denim shorts. After I put on a pair of socks. Before I head down, I braided a small side section of my hair and pinned it with an x-clip. Also stuffing in an oversized black jacket, camera, notebook, phone, and pencil case into my messenger bag.

I see Ami waiting for me at the front of the open door. She grinned at me.** Hurry up Nii-chan! Your so slow! **We both laughed and I rushed to put on my black converse. Already to go, I locked the door and made into the car with Ami.

It was an hour drive to the destination. Funny thing is it only took 5 mins for Ami to fall asleep. I let her head lean on my shoulder. These are the moments of pure bliss. Don't get me wrong, I love her energy and optimism but sometimes it's just too much for me.

The rest of the ride I just looked out through the window. Watching the sceneries around us. Mama was navigating and Papa just kept his focus on driving. The car was silent, so mama turned on the radio to a medium volume do it wouldn't disturb Ami.

After that we finally arrived. **Wake up Ami. We're here.** I said so delicately as I gently shook her awake. She yawned and nodded. Once getting out of the car we found my parents with their group of friends.

I was wide eyed when I saw the beautiful location we were on. In front of us was a huge crystal clear lake. Spotting mountains as it's background. As well as a playground to the side of the picnic area.

My trans was broken as soon as my mom's friends started greeting and commenting me. **Oh my, you surely have grown. You've gotten prettier along the years. **I blushed at their remarks and thanked them. **Your 16 years old huh? **I smiled and nodded. **How tall are you dear? 5'3, 5'5, 5'4. ** Giving a small laugh and answered them. **I'm 5'5.**  
_Well now they reminded me of my height. _ As soon as they we're done talking to me. My parents leaded me to the food table.

After picking out my lunch, I was introduced to a couple of "kids". Seeing that Ami already had found a friend which she was eating lunch with. I was introduced to two kids that we're a year younger than me.

**Hey guys, I'm Amu.** I each shake their hands. One kid had light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. **Hi, I'm Hikaru.** He looked like those kids that act more mature than their age. The last kid had reddish brunette hair and brown eyes. **Hello, I'm Rikka. **She seemed really pumped up, reminding me a lot about Yaya but slightly different.

After we ate our lunch, Rikka suggested we go explore the forestry area. Me and Hikaru both agreed. Once we started our little adventure we saw a lot of many animals and flora.  
We passed by the lake and decided to take lots of pictures there. Next, we decided to play hide and seek. Then a few games of tag. That game went on for hours and it began to get dark. **Hey Amu! I think we should be heading back.** _I don't want to leave the forest yet ._ **You guys go ahead. I have something I need to do before I head back.** They both paced their way back to the picnic site. As soon as there we're out of sight, I head for a destination.

Ikuto's POV

I yawned of boredom. Utau was sleeping on my shoulder. It's our first week back to Japan. After spending 6 years in France.

One of my mom's friends invited us for a picnic. I really didn't care so I just went along with it. So here I am now, on our car heading for it. The sun was going down, we are going to be arriving pretty late.

Finally arrived, I put on my beanie that covered most of my hair and adjusted my glasses. Utau and my mom preferred me wearing my contacts but we were in a rush. Anyways, then I woke up Utau. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.** We're already here? Yup, now come on. **She looked at me with amethyst eyes and gave a smirk to me. **Wow, you excited to see Amu again. **

My eyes widened. _What Amu was invited to this? I haven't seen her in a long time. She must be still sad about me leaving. I've missed her! _**Shoot! I was supposed to keep that a secret. **I snapped out of trans and smirked at my sister. **Thanks for the info Utau!**

She kept silent as we walked to the gathering. As soon as I got there we were given a plate with food. I can hear my parent's talking with Amu's. **Hello Midori! It's been so long. Oh Souko, same here! Utau and Ikuto sure have grown since last time. Haha, yes well I see Ami has too. Where's your other daughter? I know you had 2 children. Hahaha, Amu, she's still in forest I believe. Ah, ok, I can't way to see how much she's matured. **

_So she's in forest. _I finished my food and was about to head to the forest. Then I stopped and told Utau if anyone's ask I'm heading the forest. She just grinned and nodded.

Normal POV

**This is the perfect spot!** Amu says as she nestles herself a spot on a thick tree branch. She was up high with beautiful scenery as her view. Thats of course why she picked her spot. Feeling calm and serene, she closed her eyes. Hearing the wind blow and gentle waves of the lake. Opening her eyes and staring at the glowing moon.

Her thoughts somehow we're thinking of Ikuto. _I miss you so much! I really needed you a lot these past years...Please come back..._She buried her head in her arms. All of sudden she heard a certain noise. **Meow, meow, meow. **Her head prompted back up. Determined to find where that noise was coming from.

Amu's POV

I spotted where the noise was coming from. It came from the other side of the tree I was sitting on. My whole body quickly moved to the spot. Finally reaching that certain branch, my head popped up to the cutest thing I ever seen. I pulled my whole body on the branch, hoping to get closer to this young kitten. The kitty had bright golden yellow eyes and shiny dark blue fur.

My guess is this kitty ran up on this spot to get away from something and can't get down. **How did you get up here little fella. **I said trying to reach it. It seemed frightened being alone. My hand slowly approached it's little head. He hissed at me and gave me a small scratch. I winced at the pain but I knew I could get him down. **It's okay, you can trust me. **With that my fingers ever so delicately brushed against its soft, smooth coat. He gave out small quiet purr. **Aww..come on let's get you down. **I held my arms out and he instantly ran to me.

As soon as it got to me gripped nice firm but comfortable for him. _Well it's getting dark. I guess, I can ask my mom if I can keep him. It's time to head back. _Branch to branch I went, and was just a few branches from reaching a jumping point but then I lost my stepping.

Leading me to lose balance and fall. I embraced the kitty and was ready for the impact, closing my eyes. For a while I was waiting for my body to hit the ground. However, I never felt my back hit the ground but instead felt warmth on my back and legs. Thats when I opened my eyes to meet with a pair of beautiful midnight blue ones. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

**You gave me a scare there, Amu. Well now we're even. **___No way, he's voice sounded husky but still so natural and mature. Wait? HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME?!_ I rapidly squabble out of the strangers warm, muscular arms and find my standing. **Who are you? How do you know my name? **

Now having a good look at him. He was really tall, I would say about 6 feet, maybe a little bit more and has a really good body structure. Also he was wearing a beanie on his head and noticed that he wore glasses. _It still doesn't hide the fact that he had nice eyes. Oh my gosh, I'm so weird. _Then he wore a white t-shirt with a blue jacket layered on and his pants were black skinny jeans. Finishing off with his black converse.

**Awww...Amu that hurts, you seriously don't know who I am. **Chuckling at me when he ended his sentence. I settled the kitty at a nice comfy spot. **Stay here for a little while.** I whispered to it and I was crouching. After I stood up and turned only to be facing him. Feeling claustrophobic since our faces were mere centimetres apart. He was bending down and staring into my eyes. **Do you really not know who I am, Amu?** His eyes showing a hint of sadness and disappointment.

Then it hit me. _Midnight blue eyes, I only know one person who has those..._My eyes widen and I see he turned and started to head back. The next part I can't even comprehend how it happened but it did. I just ran to him and tugged a small part of his jacket. **Wait! Is that really you? Ikuto...**Hushing that last part out. Feeling slight tears of happiness rush down my face.

He turned around and smiled at me. **Bingo!** As he says that, he begins wiping my tears away. **You're the only one I know who cries when they're happy. **I returned to him a smile and a hug. It made me even more happy when he hugged me back. The hug was a good, long hug. I really didn't want to let go but eventually we did.

The rest of the night was him teasing me but also getting to hang with him again. Before we head back to the picnic site he played me a short song on the violin. Giving him an encore when he ended. **Perfect, everytime!** I hear him laugh.** Your quick to please, Amu.** I puffed my cheeks, acting childish and crossed my arms. Lastly he spoke one sentence that made my day. **I missed you.** I turn around, he was smiling at me, I smiled back. **I missed you too.**

Flashback End

Amu's POV

**Such good memories. **I got out of my bed and stretched my arms. Turning to look at my terrace. Today looked like a bright shining day. **Well time to make brand new experiences! **Giving out a smile. _I wonder what's in store for today?_

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO GUYS! It's been a few days…and I somehow managed to make this chapter. :D

Have fun reading!

Chapter 7

Amu's POV

_~Bzzzzzt ~ Bzzzzzt~ Bzzzzzt~_

**Hmmm...Ah a text from Utau. Why did she text me she so early? She's probably got something planned.** **Today was a Saturday.**

_To Amu _  
_From Utau _

_Let's go bike to the park for lunch. Every one of our friends will be there! Even Ikuto ;) _  
_Please come! _

I read through the text. _Why does she have wink face when she mentioned Ikuto? It's pretty typical that Ikuto would be there. _

_To Utau _  
_From Amu _

_Yeah I'll come. Send me the details ! :)_

_To Amu _  
_From Utau _

_I'll meet up with your house at 12 noon. Be ready by then! ._

_To Utau _  
_From Amu_

_Alright! See ya then! Sounds like it's going to be an awesome time. :D_

_To Amu _  
_From Utau _

_You bet it's going to be! See ya later ! _

I closed my cellphone and put it on my desk. _Time to get ready! _Proceeding to take a shower. After, I hopped to my closet to pick out an outfit. The longest step of getting ready for a girl. Which I'm no different for this one. Looking at the clock, it read 11. Then looked back at my closet. **Huh...Well, I should get started.** Outfit after outfit I kept trying on. Patterns clashing, textures layered on, colours mixing and mismatching. 20 minutes passed by and I managed to get an outfit. I wore a black tank top layered with my black smooth thin sweater. Next putting on my red varsity jacket on and since it was cold and windy today; I went with my skinny jeans.

Now my outfit is done. Moving on to my hair, I put a small section into an updo held with my red x-clip. Finally I was done with the wardrobe and hair so I went down stairs to snack on some strawberries. Of course I told my mom I was going to hang with my friends. She replied with a yes. I heard the door knock and saw that it was 12. While I was laceing on my shoes, my mom opened the door. My ears instantly hear Utau's voice. Her and my mom we're talking for a short period of time.

I was done tying my shoes and met up with Utau. **Ready to go Amu? **She asked.** Yup. **I said as I put on my small satchel bag which contained my cellphone and wallet. Plus my lucky charm I was given when I graduated elementary. Once we were out I locked the door. Unlocked my bike and started to ride once we got onto the street. Surprisingly we met up with the rest of the gang when I and Utau reached the street corner. All of us riding are ways to the park. I put on a smile as I see Rima riding next Nagi, Utau keeping up with Kukai, and what's this?Yaya has a new face riding with her. He looked the same as her, 15. Green hair, blue eyes, and wears a pair of glasses. She was laughing and I can see the guy smiling along. They all looked so sweet.

Randomly, Yaya made eye contact with me. She suddenly introduced the guy. **By the way Amu-chii! THIS IS KAIRI!** **He's been my friend since elementary school. **As soon as she finished that sentence I could see that Kairi had slightly blushed. _AAAAWW...THEY MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE! _Replying to her with a nod and grin. After that she focused back on her biking. Seeing everyone grouped in my mind the "couple groups" just made me feel so warm inside.

Seeing in front of me Kukai and Utau having a little race they were neck and neck. _Oh come on! Just admit that you guys like each other! It's obvious for the rest of us. _**HeeHee.** I let out a giggle watching them too. **Hey! Amu-koi! **_Huh...Ikuto! _I turn my head to him; he was to the left to me. **Stop calling me that! So what do you want?** He lets out a chuckle.** Let's have a competition! First one to the park is the winner. **I gave out a big grin. **You're on! **We both started to pedal faster and passed Utau and Kukai. When I look back they faces showed defeat.

Then turning back to focus on beating Ikuto in his little game. At this point we were side by side. Ikuto passed me and next thing you know I pass him. A back and through motion on who's going to be first. At one point I just let my mind wander. I was feeling this feeling I haven't felt in ages. _I thought I would never feel this again. I thought I never should feel this feeling again. I tried my best to lock it up. _Raising my but from my seat so I could go faster. I started laughing and smiling.

I widened my eyes when Ikuto was doing the same thing. The he looked at me and smirked. I blushed and got back to pedaling. I was accelerating pretty quickly. It felt so good, I felt free and having the time of my life.

How can I put it? There was adrenaline in me. This understandment made me remember a connection, it was nostalgic, and it was last year. The memories about_ HIM._ _His name, it brings so much pain but so much happiness as well. My first boyfriend, the first guy I ever truly loved. That guy that I would do anything for, he was my everything. _

_Oh no, this isn't good. Memories are shooting through my mind like bright, dazzling stars. _

Flashback

Last year, it was mid-semester of high school, I was only 15 years old. My reputation was being a "good girl". I was with a couple of friends. We were on a field trip that had each grade riding on it. We we're on our way to an Art Museum but the bus needed to fuel up. The bus driver stopped for the gas station. Allowing students to have a bathroom break.

My friends and I decided to go into the store on the gas station. After they were done buying snacks and stuff, we went out. On our way back to the bus I spotted a senior.  
He was sprucing up his car. I couldn't believe the teachers would allow him to drive to our destination.

Anyways, this senior had jet black hair, it had that smooth polished look, and his hair stopped mid-neck area. Then there was his eyes, it had that soft pale grayish-green colour to them. As he stood up to check his engine, I saw that he was tall and has a good build. Let's just say he is less scrawny than Ikuto. After a while he saw me staring at him. He gave me a smile. _He looks like an Angel. _I smiled back. My friends we're tugging me on me but I replied by asking if they knew him. They all shook their head for a no. However they grinned at me. In unison they said to me **Go find out. **I blushed and looked back at him.

He was signaling me to come over there to him. I followed and went up to him. **Hey. **He smiled went on again. **Hi, what's your name? I'm Amu. **I said nervously. **Amu, huh? That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. **While doing this he took a section of my hair and kissed it. I instantly blushed. **W-what's your name? **I stutter out. He takes a part of my hair and slides it through behind my ears. Our eyes meet, green meets gold. A smile spreads on both of our faces. **I go by the name Damon Clayworth. It's a pleasure meeting you. **He gives me a gentle pat on the head.

This makes me blush even brighter. **Th-th-he pleasures all mine.** A chuckle comes out of him. **Hahaha, you're pretty funny. Hey listen; you wanna ditch the field trip. I and my friends are going to have some fun elsewhere. **_I felt the need to go with him but at the same time I felt that this wasn't right. That maybe Damon is a bad influence. _ Right now, I was falling over his smile. I looked at him and smiled.** Let's go, Damon.** He grinned and took my hand leading me to his car.

That was the first time I did something against the rules. For some reason, I liked the fact that I was. I think it was because Damon was right there next me. It felt like a missing part of me was filled up. In the same day, I dyed the tips of my hair red because it was his favorite color. Then we went out bowling with his friends later that night. _What's happening? Whatever, as long as I have this feeling with Damon._

Flashback End

My trance was broken when someone yelled my name. **Amu! Amu! **A car was almost about to hit me. The park was in my eyesight, so I did a wide turn and raced through the road. I applied the brakes and stopped right in front of the park. Seeing that Ikuto beat me to it. As soon as I locked up my bike and turned around Ikuto ran to me and held my arms. His eyes showing worry. **Amu that was crazy! Don't do stuff like that! **Our eyes met for a second, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I blushed, I felt so safe in his arms.

**I-I'm sorry.** I whispered out. Feeling his fingertips on my head and starts running his fingers through my hair. **You scared me! I thought I was going to lose you. **His hugged me tighter, it kind of hurt but I didn't care. My feet were barely touching the ground since Ikuto was hugging me.**I'm fine, Ikuto. **_That was a lie, I was still thinking about Damon. However I want to make Ikuto smile and not let him worry about me._I got one arm out of his hug, ruffling his hair. **Everything's okay now. I'm never going to leave you. You're my best friend; I would never do that to you. **

He nestled his head through my hair, making me blush many different shades of red. **You smell like strawberries Amu.** Great as if my face could get any redder, well it did. I hear a chuckle come out of him. **Pervert! Neko! Hentai! **We both entangled from our hug. Waving my hand and pointing at him. Now everything was back to normal. _Or so I_  
_thought..._Everyone else arrived and we set up for lunch.

Ikuto and I make eye contact, for a second he stopped laughing and looked at me. **I'm still worrying about you Amu. ** I looked down; trying to not him let him see my face and started walking to the rest of the gang. Then I turned my head to face him again. **Don't be. **Smiling a fake smile. He walked beside me with his hands in his pocket. _I know you're still watching out for me._

I was laughing and smiling with everyone but Ikuto still had worried eyes on me. He knows I'm hiding something but I can't tell him now. I'm not ready to tell him everything about that yet.

Memories we're still going through my head again. I was in front of everyone; I didn't want to show my real emotions. To not that make them feel troubled about me. _I don't want them to waste their time worrying about me. Smile Amu! _My smiles right now we're just a facade to hide the true feelings I was feeling right now.

Ikuto's POV

it pains me to see Amu bottle up what she's really feeling. I couldn't stand that she was doing this and really wanted to help her. Although she doesn't seem she wants to let me in yet. This makes me feel like a useless best friend. _Why Amu? Why are you doing this to yourself? You're not alone! Bear with it, Ikuto. Sooner or later she'll open a new side to you. _I sigh and looked at her, still putting on a brave front. _ Why is she the only person that makes I can't stop worrying about?_

Was it to your liking? I hope it was.

Until next time…Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

HEWOW PEOPLES! So here's another chappie!

Have fun reading! ;)

Chapter 8

Amu's POV

Everyone was finished with their lunches. Yaya wanted to go and get some candy in the parks food parlor. She was begging and pleading so in the end Kairi went with her. As they were making their way there Yaya wrapped her arm around Kairi's. He doesn't make eye contact with her and his cheeks we're all so pink. Yaya was way too happy to even notice this but she seemed really grateful when Kairi agreed to come with her. _Innocent love! It's so ADORABLE! They're such a perfect match. They'll definitely be a couple. _

I smiled as the rest of us head back to our picnic table. Then out of nowhere 2 people rush through both sides of me. Colours of purple, blondes, and a brunette are what my eye saw. Once it finally cleared I smiled. **Awwww...what a sight to see!** In front of my own eyes I see Rima on Nagi having a piggyback ride; it was the same with Utau and Kukai. I can see that Rima and Utau we're BLUSHING mad, I couldn't help but giggle. **Heeheehee...**While Kukai and Nagi faced each other with the goal of winning in their eyes. They were having a piggyback race. Suddenly my spine felt a chill. I see Ikuto right beside me, smirking. Instantly, I knew what he was thinking. **Ikuto please, I don't wan-**, I was cut off. He so cunningly, as much as I hate to say it, yes so cunningly placed me on his back, and accelerated like lighting. I had no choice but to hang on for dear life.

After a while I got use to the speed. However it didn't hide the fact that I was feeling something else that I couldn't describe. For when he merely glanced at me, I blushed and smiled at him. A smile that actually showed my true happiness. His face showed that I surprised him but he went ahead and smirked at me. **You're having fun being on my team, Amu-koi! **He said. I blushed to a brighter red because in a sick and twisted way, it was true. **Sh-shut up! And I told you to stop calling me that! **I reply back. **Sorry, but... I'm just glad that I made you smile. **He lets out a laugh and he smiles. I'm taken aback by this, was that for real? Did Ikuto actual looked somewhat good looking right there? I shook my head; was that an illusion? _My cheeks right now are way too hot!_

Next thing we know, we passed Kukai and Nagi to reach our destination first. I finally unwrap my arms around his body and my feet we're back on the ground. Letting out a sigh and turning around to see that Kukai and Nagi arrived at the same time. Utau and Rima got off as well. They head for the bench to relax from that. Both of them feeling their cheeks which we're really hot and red. Kukai and Nagi we're rambling to Ikuto about not warning them that he was going to compete as well. I rolled my eyes and grinned. **Boys**

Seeing a nearby playground, I had the urge to go for the swings. The inner child inside me just calls for it. _Huh...I'm so weird._ I reach the swings and start slowly going back and forth. My head prompts up to see the beautiful sky. _It was the same weather when Damon and I had our first date. _Giving out another sigh and put let my head face straight. I hear that someone's radio turned on. _Where is that sound coming from?_ I find that it was a family's boom box. They were having a picnic. A song comes on and it just made me think of me and Damon's past relationship.

Flashbacks

Normal POV

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

Amu enters into a old fashioned diner with her pink luscious hair in a high ponytail held by a pink hair bow that had white x designs on it. She was wearing a pink lace shirt with a white denim jacket paired up with light wash skinny jeans and pink vans. A waiter seats her in a table. Once settled down, she eagerly awaits for her special someone to arrive. Turning her head, to face the window. Then a pair of warm hands cover her beautiful eyes. **Guess who? **A familiar masculine voice speaks out. A smile spreads across her face and giggles. Amu takes off those pair of hands off her eyes and turns around toface her boyfriend. **Damon! **She replied.

Damon smiles and pats her head, making her blush. **That wasn't fair, you cheated, **he says. This made her laugh. **I'm sorry; I just wanted to see your face.** She argued, blushing. **Well I guess I'll let that slide. **He answers as he slides into the seat in front of her so they see each other face to face. That made her giggle once more. Amu's golden orbs just focus on him as he calls the waitress to order. All through the date they've exchanged laughs and smiles. For whatever reason, Amu was just so hypnotized with his smile. Damon thought that she was cute and innocent. _Maybe too innocent...we'll see about that. _

2 weeks later Saturday, 6pm

Damon drops Amu off at the front of her house's gate. Amu turns around and faces him before entering. **Bye,** she says with a grin on her face. Damon gives her a grin back. **See ya.** He replies but before he went back she held Amu's arm. She looks to him confused. That's when he bends down and kisses her on the cheek. She instantly blushes and her face turns as red as an apple. With what he see's, he smirks and leaves, pleased with himself. Amu felt her cheek which was kissed upon. Her face showed nothing but happiness for the rest of the night.

Another 2 weeks pass...

Amu was feeling the rush, riding with Damon in his mustang. They were going wickedly fast. Wind was brushing past them so rapidly, making their hair blown behind their faces.  
She was having so much fun. It was crazy time with him. Going to these concerts and after parties with him. Then her mind wandered to other parts of this relationship. This was the positive sections but ever since she started Damon, things haven't been well with her and her parents. Constant arguing, her grades have dropped drastically and she missed many of her classes this past month. _It was all worth it, right? I'm with the one I love..._

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

Amu's POV  
_What's happening?! Why is everything so complicated and messed up. _Well it doesn't matter, I'm in party right now. I'll just let my troubles slide past me.

I was smiling like a fool while Damon holds my hand leading me to the front of the audience. We we're at in another one of our concert dates. He placed his hat on my head. It partially blocked my sight there and I gave a giggle. I quickly arranged to my liking and as soon as I saw again, I saw something happened. In just a quick second I saw Damon eye another girl. Giving her a small smile and then revert his attention back to me._ What was that?! Was he...but... uuuhhhuhuhhuh!...calm down Amu...it was probably just nothing..._

I shook my head and gave out a smile when he looked at me. He smiled back, making my heart skip a beat. The lights dim but the stage lights click on. The host, announcing that the concert was going to start. People around me we're going wild with their whistles and shouts of enthusiasm. I join in with them. **Wooooohooooo! YEAH! **Damon make eye contact with me, with a grin on his face and follows me. **YEAH! WOOOOO! YAAAAAH! **He blurts out. Him saying that spread a smile on my face and soon the show started. The crowd and us started singing along with the band, waving our hands in the air. Song after song, we danced and sang to every single one of them. I took little glances at my boyfriend. He seemed to be drinking beer every time the mobile concession girl went around. To my calculations he drank like 7 bottles. _Let him be! You're having a great time...aren't you? _I put on a worried smile when he looked at me raising beer bottle, smiling.

After 2 hours the concert ended. The concert was amazing. My voice was weak from shouting and screaming of enjoyment. I was leading Damon out of the bar/ concert place. Suddenly his head prompted back up with an evil smirk on his face. For no apparent reason he let go of my hand and head straight towards this two very muscular men. _What is he doing? Those two guys are so huge! Damon what are you thinking?!_

The two men we're playing a play of pool until Damon smacked two pool balls together creating a chain reacting with the others. They were eyeing him now and clenching their teeth in anger. One of them went up and grabbed him by his collar. My eyes widen and try to stop this but then Damon punched the dude. _What is he doing?! I got to do something about this?! _ Trying to reach them, but was held back by the other guy. Now, I just watched in horror seeing Damon get beat up. I scream and yell for freedom. **Don't! STOOOOOP! PLEASE! Let me go! DAMON!**

1 month later...

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Too many things are piling up! I'm so lost! Why? Why is this happening?! Please, someone help me! _ **Damon, listen to me!** I say with a troubled voice. He looks at me and get backs to tuning on his guitar, his face showing no expression. Right now we are in my room and he is lying on my bed. _So many things aren't going right! _I let out a sigh. _I can't reach him..._I go and nestle myself into my pink bean bag chair. Burying my face into my arms, I was in a crouching position. Tears shed down my face. _I don't know! I don't know! What's going on?! Constant fights with my mom! My dad yelling and shouting at me with rage! Ami crying because of this! My grades are at an all-time low and my friends are backstabbing?! What's going on?!_

I look back up, wiping away my tears. I see that Damon was packing up his guitar. He slings it over and opens up my terrace door. He has an irritated look as he opens it. ** Wh-wha-** He cuts me off. **I'll be going now,** he says with a bored tone. Damon jumps off the terrace and lands. I can hear him walking to his car and then start his engine. **Vroom! Vroom! **_Why does he always leave when I'm at this stage?!_

4 days later...

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

Friday 10 pm

Me and Damon snuck out. Tonight, a large scale outdoor festival was happening. A concert was happening and many concession stands we're around. People were partying around us. I've been handed a free drink of what the person said to be "fruit punch". To me, it smelled kind of funny but I still drank it. Gulping it down, it had a weird aftertaste. _ What's wrong with this fruit punch?_ I look back up to see Damon, eye the same girl that was back at the concert a month ago. _ Why?! Why is she here?! Why is Damon giving her his smile?! _

The music blares up and another cup of fruit punch. I start dancing with Damon by my side, a mischievous grin showed on his face. Being the person that I am, I just smiled back. Throwing my hands up in the air and screaming, being so hyped up. **Yah! WOOOOOOO!** A pounding in my head starts. My vision started to blur, everything was spinning. I see Damon walk away from me and heads off with that girl.

She smiles at him and him giving the same smile back. _Damon! Don't leave me! Please..._ I stagger as I try to get to them. Only a few steps away from getting to him. My heart breaks. Tears rushing down my face. Right in front of my eyes, my _boyfriend _was passionately kissing this random girl. The pounding noise in my head gets louder.  
I was getting frail and weak, my sight turned pitch black. Just a second passes by and I feel the cold hard ground. After that everything went blank.

Hours later...Morning has come

I wake up, all alone on the deserted place on where the festival was held. _Damon left me! Ran off with that other girl! _ _After all I did! I took so many chances and made so many choices, just to be with him! I've changed just for him! Did he even love me? I wasn't probably the only girl he did this with. I was just another charm for him. I could see in his eyes that he's going to do the same with that girl. _ I stand up and brush all the dirt on me.

_Wow, I'm such a fool. Letting myself just get so off balanced. Well I at least learned who I am and learned who I'm not. Maybe, just maybe, losing myself was not all bad...but who's to say that this was good..._ My eyes scanning around, I pick my phone from my pocket and call a cab. _No way am I losing myself again! Especially for a guy..._

Flashback End

Amu's POV

_Well, that song was such a breather! _ I snap out of trance when doing this I realized that I was on the swings. I was swinging way up high and really quickly. My hands slipped off my grip on the chain. I was flying off the seat forward, closing my eyes because I know not going to end all so nice. **AMUUUUUU!** I hear my friends scream as they see the situation I'm in. Bracing myself, to hit the pressure of the cement.

Seconds pass by and I felt my landing was a bit too soft. Opening my eyes to see a gray striped t-shirt. **Still the clumsy girl you we're Amu. **A smooth familiar voice spoke to me. I move my eyes up, and they widen. I freeze for a moment. He lets go of me and stands up. _Just noticing that he broke my fall. _His eyes stare at me and smile. I'm filled with mix emotions. **What? Do you need me to help you up?** He extends his arm, putting his arm in reach. Anger first struck me. I slapped his hand away, and stood up on my own. Turning around to face him. **I don't need any help, from the likes of you! **I shout out. My bangs hiding my eyes. _ Is this really happening? Am I ready for this?_

Thank you for all of you who keep on reading on!

Heehee…kind of left you off with a cliff-hanger…well..kind of

Until next time…Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! This is kind of late but I finally finished this chapter.

Happy Reading! :)

Chapter 9

Amu's POV

**Touchy,** he replies to my outburst. I clench my fists holding in my emotions.**What do you want from me, Damon?** I say faintly. Resisting the urge to just splurge all my anger and sadness to him. **I want to talk to you about us. About what happened.** He says and puts on a half grin. I tried to read him but I couldn't tell if he was going to apologize but what I do know is that I don't want my friends to know somethings up.

My eyes make contact with his. **I don't want to talk now. If you want to talk with me about that, let's talk privately some other time, just not now. **I whispered. He nodded. **I'll meet you a week from now at your neighborhood park at 3pm sharp.** He whispers back. This time I nod my head. **I promise. **Our conversation was over and I head back to my friends.

Just a step away of reaching the bench Yaya hugs and starts jumping up and down. **AMUUUUUU-CHIIII! WE WE'RE ALL SO WORRIED! WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET SERIOUSLY INJURED!** **OH! OH! OH! WHO WAS THAT DUDE YOU WERE TALKING TO AMU-CHIIII!** Yaya says to me. **Can't...breathe...need...air,** the only words I can speak at the moment. She untangled me from the hug. I gasped for air and was panting. Once I finally got the ability to speak, the questions we're brought up again. **I'm fine guys, really. Oh, and that dude I was talking to was just an old friend of mine.** I said as I gave out a smile shook my hands to reassure that I was perfectly fine. _Lies! All lies! I feel really tense right now and I just can't help this uneasy feeling. _They all bought it except for Ikuto.

**Well, it's getting late guys. I think it's time for us to go home. **Kairi said. Everyone agreed and we head for our bikes. Many things we're processing in my head when we all made our way home.

*Time Skip*

I walk my bike as I'm already entering the gates to my house. Ikuto right beside me was walking his own bike. _Why does he always drop me off? Well, I'm grateful anyways. _Utau already went ahead and entered their house. I locked my bike and made my way to open the door. Everything was silent between me and Ikuto right now. Before I unlock the door I turn to face him. **I really had fun today! Also, thank you for making me smile that time, it made me feel alot better.** My eyes were blocked by my bangs again, I gave out a smile and for whatever reason my cheeks were warm. He gives out a short laugh.** You never fail to surprise me, Amu. I had fun too.** He givest me a really amazing, breathtaking smile. _What? What am I saying? _**Well, see ya later, **I say and my hand tries to turn the knob but then suddenly I'm grabbed by the waist. Ikuto has pulled me into a hug, his head nestling on the top of my head. I can feel him breathing in the scent of my hair. His muscular arms are softly wrapped around me. My face turns super red and high temperature. **I know you're hiding something and I just want you to know...that you can always tell me anything.** **I don't want to pry and I know you're not ready to tell me yet so I'll wait. I'll be always here for you, Amu. **He says to me. _I feel so safe and sound, so protected and warm; it's such a nice feeling. _**Thanks Ikuto, **I quietly state. We untangle from our hug and tame this feeling that I don't understand. **See ya, **he says waving goodbye and starts walking home. I enter in my house and close the door.

Finally I lead myself up to my room and change into my pj's. Then I plop on my bed and hug one of my pillows. **What a long day...**my last words of the day, I close my eyes and sleep hits me.

_~Cherp~Cherp~Cherp~_

I lazily open my eyes and yet again the sun was out. My room was filled with light from the sun. After I notice this, I yawn and stretch out my arms. Then I got out of bed and put on my cozy slippers and pink robe. Next, I brushed my hair out since it was really messy. Now that was done, I went downstairs to see if anyone was awake yet. To my knowledge, there was no one here yet. _Typical early Sunday morning._ I rolled my eyes and started to see what I can make for breakfast.

Traveling to the fridge and the cupboards, I decided to cook up some omelet, bacon, and using the toaster to toast some bread. The griddle was sizzling so I had bacon in another pan and eggs with many ingredients that needed to be added in another. A good 20 minutes pass by and I set up the table. Placing one omelet, two bacon strips, 1 piece of toast, buttered in each 4 plates. To finish it off, a small ounce of parfait and I pour myself a glass of milk. I look at my delicious plate and gave myself a pat on the back. _You did well, Amu! _Then I dug into that meal and it tasted so good. Once I was finished the rest of my family came down to have their share. They all said they liked it and appreciated it.

After finishing my breakfast I got to our couch and was about to turn the TV on but then my ears perked up. I heard meowing and a scratching sound at the door so I opened it cautiously. My eyes soften; it was the same kitty from that nature park. Still as cute as ever, with those same golden yellow eyes and dark blue shining fur. **Meow, meow, meow,** it purred in delight. _Why is so happy? Is it because of me? Nah...Oh it's holding something._ In between the kitty's mouth was a collar with a metal pendant. The kitten placed onto my hands as soon as I bended down and put my hands out. It was a blue collar and the pendant read Azure and in the back it had the owner's address and phone number. I put the collar in my robe pocket and looked back at Azure. He started at me with those big eyes of his. **Well let's go inside and call your owner. **I said to the little thing. Azure made its way to my arms and I entered in the house and closing the door.

Ikuto's POV

**Oi, Ikuto wake up,** someone says to me_. I don't want to get up, I want a longer nap. Afterall it is a Sunday, it's a stay home day for me._ **IKUUUUTOOOO! WAKE UUUUUP!** The same person screams at me. _Hmmm...this is probably Utau. _**Utau, Let me sleep, **I say. **No! Now wake up,** she replies and starts poking me in the face. I open my eyes to see her face. **Good, you're awake. Get ready, you're going to our cousin's house. **She says so happily with a smile. I sigh and get out of bed.** Why can't you go?** I say to her. Utau rolls her eyes and almost exits my room's door. Her face glances back at me.** I have a singing interview** **to go to. So, bye. **She says and walks out of my room.

_I guess, I have to take care of him again._ I look at the time and then outside my window. _It's sunny; it was the perfect sleep in day. _Getting out of my bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. After, I put on a white V-neck t-shirt and faded black skinny jeans. Heading down stairs I put on my blue jacket and black converse. I quickly got out a cereal and milk. Finished with my breakfast I've made my way to the door but then my mother called out my name. **Ikuto! **She calls out. I turn to face her and she passes me these keys. I raise my eyebrow looking at her. **There keys, to your motorcycle. Remember? And your Aunt told me that you got to be picking up your cousins friend. **_Oh the ones that she took away from me when I snuck out..._I grinned. **Thanks and ok, **I say to her and I was off.

Amu's POV

I dialed the number of Azure's owner. **Hello? Who may this be? **A female voice answers. **Uh, this is Hinamori Amu; I found your cat Azure. OH, thank you, my son will be so happy! **She exclaimed. **I guess, I'll return Azure to you then? **I questioned. **Yes please, and my name is Ilana Tsukuyomi. **_Tsukuyomi, isn't that Ikuto's last name. Well that's just a coincidence. _**Okay, I'll be on my way. **I told my parents about this and they agreed with me.

I quickly dressed up in my black tank top layered with my light-weight hot pink jacket and blue skinny jeans. Next, I put my hair in a high ponytail and tied it hair band which had a black x attached to it. Then I got my bag which had all my essentials in it and put on Yoru's collar on him. He was just sitting on my bed playing with some yarn I laid out. Wrapping him around my arms so carefully. In an instant he gave out a cute yawn and went to sleep. I smiled and head out to his owners house._ I'll just take the bus today. _Googling on my phone for the instructions to get there. Finding the right pair of instruction I got on the bus and started my way there.

*Time Skip*

I've arrived at the front of the location. I stared at it with awe, their house is huge, huge enough to be called a mansion. Snapping out of my dumbfounded state, I entered in their huge gate. Nervously walking to the front door and ringing the doorbell. A woman with pastel purple eyes and shining black hair opened it. She was very beautiful and tall.

**You must be Amu? **The same light female voice from the phone questioned me. **Yeah, here's Azure, **I answered looking at the kitty and back at her.** I'm Ilana Tsukuyomi but please call me Ilana. **_ She looks around her twenties; I can't believe she's a mom. _I reply to her with a nod. She looked somewhat worried now. **Amu, I have a modeling job to go to, you think you can do me a favor? **She said frantically. **Sure, I'm free today anyways. **I said to her. She gave out a relieved sigh. **Can you please take care of my son? The regular babysitter is running late and I have to go. **Ilana explains to me.  
**Alright, I'll take care of him; I had experience with my own little sister. **I replied to her with a smile. **Okay, Yoru, come down to meet your babysitter for today! **She calls out. I enter in the house and take off my shoes. **Ok, Amu I have to go, have fun. **Ilana says and she was out the door. I close the door with one of my hands. Then I let Azure down as he awakes from his naps and runs to another room.

I look up to see the adorable 5 year old who looked like he just woke up from his nap. Rubbing his one of his golden yellow eyes and letting out a little yawn. His midnight blue hair has the case of bedhead. Overall he looked precious. Yoru was carrying a light blue blanket. _I don't know why but he reminds me of a younger version of Ikuto. _I can tell Yoru was shy to see me, he clutched his blanket nervously.

I bent down to his eye level. **Hi there, **I said. His eyes were staring at me. **Hi, **he said faintly and looked away from me and takes quick glances.** You know, I think you're really cute. **I said to him. His cheeks blush a tint of pink. I give out a little giggle. **Thank you,** **I think you're really pretty, **he says to me shyly, still blushing. I smiled at him. **Thank you, now you want to eat some breakfast? **I ask him. Yoru nods his head and puts his arms up, motioning me to pick him up. I carry him up as he still holds his blanket. Just then the doorbell rings.

While carrying Yoru, I make my way to the door. Opening the door I hear Yoru speak.  
**Ikuto-niisan! **He yells out. Then I see right in front of me my blue haired best friend with another little kid.

**Ikuto? **I say, surprised.

**Amu?** He says my name as I say his.

what happens next?

I don't know yet…

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D

Until next time…

/

\

/

\

/

/

\

\/

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I know this is a little late but I hope you enjoy this one!

P.S. it's kind of long for my tastes...

* * *

Chapter 10

I got a text from my mom replying that it was okay for me to babysit Yoru, I put my phone back into my pocket and look back at Ikuto.

Yoru could feel the awkward situation so he stayed quiet wrapped around my arms. I was shocked to see Ikuto in front of me.

**Wha- **I got cut off.

**YOOOOOORUUUUU! **the little kid beside Ikuto screamed. I quickly stepped aside as he quickly dragged Ikuto into the house. Yoru jumped out of my arms, grasping the kids hand and lead them to the kitchen. I was laughing at Ikuto being dragged by a couple of kids until he grabbed me into the chain. _A very tall person like him being dragged by a short kid like Yoru is pretty funny. ...Hey...What the hec?! _That made me glare at him as he gives me his signature smirk.

Once in the kitchen he let go of me as did Yoru to his friend. Then Yoru made his way to me. **Onii-chan, this is my fwiend, Kiseki. **I looked at his friend, he looked like a mini Tadase. **Hi, Kiseki.** I said with a smile. **Hello there, Onii-chan. **He said as he hid behind Yoru. I gave out a little giggle. _So cute!_ **Okay guys you can play for a little while I prepare breakfast for Yoru.** I said to him.**Kaaaayyyy! **They said in unison making their exit to another room.

I turned around and walked to start on making the food but I bumped into something hard. I opened my eyes to see a white t-shirt then looking up to see Ikuto. **What are you doing here,Amu? **He asked. **Well, it pretty obvious, to be babysit Yoru. Now, I'd like to ask you the same question. **His face turned into a smirk again. **To make a long story short we have the same job. **He replied. It kind of shocked me but once I actually started to think about it, it made sense. **Okay then...** I walk around him and see a cereal box on the pantry. Before I did that I took out a bowl and spoon from the cupboards. Also taking out the milk from the fridge. Surprisingly Ikuto sat on a chair quietly reading a manga.

_Strange but whatever..._I made my way to the pantry to see that the cereal box was at the top level. _Damn...how am I suppose to reach that? Huh...let's see what I can do. _I tippy toed and stretched my arm and hand as long as I can but I couldn't reach it. Next, I tried to jump for it but that wasn't successful either. This only made my way back to reaching for the cereal box. Then someone got the cereal box and handed it to me. **You know, you could have just asked for my help,** **Amu**. I turned around to see Ikuto smirking at me. **I didn't need help, I could have got it myself.** I defended myself. He rolled his eyes and made his way back to his chair. I began making cereal for Yoru. Finally, I finished making cereal and poured him a glass of juice. **Yoru, breakfast is ready. **I called. He dashed into the kitchen and sat in his seat and Kiseki sat to the left of him. **You're washing the dishes, Ikuto. **I whispered to him while I set Yoru's breakfast on the table. Ikuto flinched once he heard that he was going to wash the dishes which made me laugh inside.

I sat myself to the right of Yoru, watching him and Kiseki. Yoru was gobbling up his cereal very quickly probably because he wanted to continue to play with his friend. Kiseki just watched him, amazed on how fast Yoru can eat. I started running my fingers through Yoru's hair. _It's sooooooo soft._ I looked back at Yoru's face he seemed to be blushing a bit. I was trying my best to not to hug him. _You're just tooo cute, Yoru._ **What are you doing Onii-chan? I think your making Yoru uncomfortable. **Kiseki spoke up. My face made a pout and I retracted my hand. **Sorry, Yoru. **He shook his head. **It's okay, I actually wiked it. ** Yoru faced me with his milk mustache. I laughed, taking a napkin and wiping his upper lip. His cheeks, again flushed a translucent pink. **You got a little something on your upper lip. **I smiled at him once I was finished wiping his mouth. **There you go! **

The two scooted out of their seats heading to another room to play again. Before heading out to the other room, Kiseki stopped and eyed me. **I'm watching you Onii-chan. ** Pointing his two fingers at his eyes and then to me. I did the same thing to him. **I'll do the same to you. **_It made sense because thats what a babysitter is to do. _After he went to catch up with Yoru. All of a sudden Ikuto clutched my hand with his. I don't know why but I blushed. **Oi, didn't I tell you to wash the dishes.** I said and made a half grin. **Why are you giving me the cold shoulder Amu-koi?** he feigned hurt. Thats when he pulled me into a hug. _My stupid face, stop turning red! _**You treat Yoru so nice and sweet but you're so cruel to me. **He added. _Wait...is he jealous? Pft..Ikuto doesn't get jealous...does he?_

**Ikuto, let's get back to work here.** I say trying to get out of his grip. He sighed and let go me, getting Yoru's cereal bowl and putting into the sink. **It's not fair that your so clueless Amu. **He says to me. I was confused. **Clueless about what? **I ask as he starts washing the dishes. His face turns and gives me a grin. **Exactly.** I was still lost but decided to drop it and head to where Yoru and Kiseki was.

*Time Skip*

Ikuto made lunch for all four of us already and I was washing the dishes. _I got to admit, that meal was delicious. _Ikuto was looking over the two kids while I was doing this chore. I see them making their way to the backyard. After 5 minutes I was done washing the dishes so I met up with them.

My eyes widen as I see Yoru's backyard. His backyard had a basketball court, pool, and a generous amount of space of green grass. The way I was heading was the grass area. Ikuto seemed to be helping Yoru fill water balloons. Kiseki in the other hand was pumping up a water gun. I reached them and decided to help Kiseki pump another water gun. **I call being in a team with Onii-chan. **Yoru tugged on my shirt. **Fine, I'll be in a team with you're nii-san. **Kiseki said with pride. _ What? I don't have any extra clothes?! Huh, but look at the two smile. I got to do this! _**So we're having a watergun and water balloon fight. **I said stating the obvious fact. **YUP! **the two said in unison.

We head to our position. **I'm not going easy on you, Amu. **Ikuto says as he passes me.** Good, I love a challenge. **I replied when I was already in our starting position. Kiseki got ready with his water gun as did I. Yoru and Ikuto positioned their water balloons each having a bag filled with them. **READY! SET! GO! **Yoru shouted.

Kiseki took an aim for Yoru but he dodged it and chucked a balloon at him. It splashed him, Kiseki was the first one to be hit. I tried to shoot down Kiseki myself but then I felt a water balloon come at me, I dodged it. Kiseki caught Yoru by surprised and shot water at him. I aimed my water gun at Ikuto and shot it. He actually got hit right in the head. His hair was now soaking wet and his eyes showed fury. I ran as fast as I could while Yoru was trying to hit Ikuto and Kiseki right behind him. I was running around in circles and zig-zags trying to dodge Ikuto's water balloons. Kiseki and Yoru started to battle each other. Splashing each other with their offences.

I kept running until Ikuto was right on my trail and ran ahead of me and turned back chucking a water balloon at me. Being out of breath, I got hit. I was now soaking wet and panting trying to regain my stamina. I got it back rapidly and started my revenge for that.

The cycle started once again. Kiseki tried to hit me but never did and Yoru tried hitting Ikuto but to no avail. I got Kiseki no problem as well as Ikuto with Yoru. Me and Ikuto probably lost count on how much we sprayed and chucked water at each other. The fight lasted for a whole hour. By the end of it we we're all drenched in water.

I heard Yoru sneeze, it was so cute. He looked at me with a smile, and sparks in his eyes. Kiseki in the other hand was shivering and wanting a towel. I carried Yoru in my arms and gesturing Ikuto to get a towel for Kiseki. Ikuto rushed into the house getting two towels for the little kids. He wrapped a towel around Kiseki and let him piggy back ride him in the house. _He can be so sweet..._I smiled at the sight of this while I carried Yoru into the house.

Yoru showed me where his room was so I picked a nice and dry outfit for him. I exited the room, waiting for him to change into those clothes. Ikuto passed by with a towel draping on his head, his hair still showed and wearing a fresh new pair of jeans. I looked down trying to hide my face, it was burning up. _Why must he have no shirt on? I bet you any other girl would just be staring but I feel uncomfortable right now. _**Uh, Amu...towel. **I look up to have a towel near my face and I grab it. Blushing madly and looking back down. **Arigato.** I thanked him. He just smirked and walked off to help Kiseki change.

Yoru was done changing and opened the door in his dry, clean clothing. His eyes stared at me and his hand grabbed mine. He was leading me to his moms dressing room. I opened his mom's closet and I was dumbfounded. _Oh my gosh this closet...IT'S HUGE!_ Then snapped out of it to scavenge for an outfit to borrow. I tried to look for the smallest size of clothes because Yoru's mom is a model. Only to find a pair of shorts which was the only thing that fit me and a white cotton shirt that was still two sizes bigger than me, it stopped an inch below my shorts. Next, I found some nice long socks which kept my feet really warm and cozy. I looked at the mirror and an idea popped into my head. I took a pair of black sunglasses and put it on. Yoru wanted to wear sunglasses too, so I found another one and put it on him.

I quickly rushed down with him and found my ipod in my bag and plugged into a stereo they had. Then Yoru handed me an electric guitar, taking and slinging it over me. I passed Yoru a microphone which I found next to the sound system. It was going to be awesome since there living room entrance was so similar to the one in the movie. The music started to play.

Old Time Rock Bob Segar

_Dun dun dun dadadan _

I slid my feet so smoothly across the wooden floor making it to the entrance of the living room with my back against it.

_Dun dun dun dadadan_

Yoru copied me.

_Dun dun dun dadadan_

Kiseki saw us and joined in, sliding across the floor.

I turned around and did a bit of dance moves as I lip synced the song.

Just take those old records off the shelf

I'll sit and listen to 'em by m'self

Today's music ain't got the same soul

I like that old time rock and roll

We all moved into the living room with our rock n roll groove. Kiseki on a set of drums and sings the next verse while I strum the guitar. Yoru following along with us.

Don't try to take me to a Disco

You'll never even get me out on the floor

In 10 minutes I'll be late for the door

I like that old time rock and roll

He started jumping up and down on the couch, while mouthing out the next verse.

Still like that old time rock and roll

The kinda music just soothes the soul

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old time rock and roll

That when me and Kiseki joined him in the opposite couch still picking the guitar. I sang out the next two verses.

Won't go to hear 'em play a Tango

I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul

There's only one sure way to get me to go

Start playin' old time rock and roll

Call me a relic call me what'cha will

Say I'm old fashioned say I'm over the hill

Today's music ain't got the same soul

I like that old time rock and roll

I started doing flips while rocking the guitar. Kiseki and Yoru moonwalked then started doing the sprinkler. We all started to laugh and sing at the same time.

Still like that old time rock and roll

The kinda music just soothes the soul

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old time rock and roll

After singing that verse I did an air kick followed by an guitar solo. Kiseki was back on his drum set shaking his head back and forth, pretending to play the instrument. Yoru was going crazy with his dance moves. Both of them still singing along. We sang the chorus all together numerous of times.

Still like that old time rock and roll

The kinda music just soothes the soul

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old time rock and roll

The 3 of us ended the song all harmonious. I slid to the carpet and strummed that last chord. Kiseki clashed the cymbals with his drumsticks. Yoru put his fist up in the air singing the last sentence.

Still like that old time rock and roll

The song ended and we were panting. Someone claps their hands and we all turn around to see Ikuto. Kiseki, Yoru and me smiled while we give our bow. I took my ipod and put it back in my bag now and the stereo, turning it off. Yoru put away the electric guitar, microphone and the two sunglasses. Ikuto helped Kiseki place the drums back in its original place.

After we put all the stuff back, I decided to make chocolate chip cookies for the little kids.

I pass by Ikuto and Kiseki and somehow, Kiseki was able to convince Ikuto to play kiddy video games with him. I snickered watching Ikuto play, his face looked so into it. _He really liked playing those childish video games. _I enter in the kitchen but as soon as I entered I felt a tug on my shirt. My eyes look down to see Yoru. **Hello, Yoru you want to help me make some cookies?** I asked. He nodded his head in approval. I smiled at him and lead him to the table. Then I put on apron and fixed my hair. Also making sure that Yoru has an apron on too.

Thats when we started. First off I preheated the oven. Next, I took out the ingredients and measured them. Yoru dumped and blended all the dry ingredients together while I creamed the butter and sugar. Then mixed in the eggs with vanilla extract. I checked up on Yoru on how he was doing, his nose and cheeks had flour on them. This made me giggle, causing Yoru to shift his view on me. **Am I doing good Onii-chan?** He said it in the cutest way ever. _He sooooo adorable!_ **Mhm...**I answered while I ruffle his hair. Next he gradually added in the flour into the sugary egg mixture. I mixed it in a little bit and asked him to add in the chocolate chips. Yoru took a chocolate chip and popped in his mouth. **So sneaky. **I caught him in his act and he blushed. Then he looked guilty when pouring the chocolate chips into the batter. **Don't worry I'll take one too. **I took one and popped it into my mouth. He laughed and smiled at me.

Finally I lined a cookie sheet with parchment paper and Yoru started putting on the cookie batter. I helped once I was done lining the other one. We managed to get it into the oven after 5 minutes. The cookies started to bake and Yoru sat on the table waiting. I put the excess ingredients away. After that was done I washed the the bowls and spoons that we used. **Ding!** Yoru's face lit up, the cookies were done baking. I was done washing the dishes and put on a pair of oven mitts, taking the cookie sheets and putting them on a heatproof table to cool. Yoru ran for the cookies but I caught him and carried him up.** No, we have to wait for a while, there too hot right now. ** I informed him. He made a pout and nodded. His face still had l flour on it. Still carrying him I dampened a towel and wiped his nose. **Let's clean you up.** I said to him. He blushed when I started cleaning his face. I smiled at his preciousness.

The cookies were done cooling so I grabbed a cookie for Yoru and put him down. He started munching on it and smiled. **Kiseki, cookies! **I called. Immediately Kiseki rushed to enter in the kitchen almost falling. Yoru and me laughed, causing Kiseki to blush. I put all the cookies in a plate and placed it on the table. Kiseki got a cookie and took a bite. His eyes sparkled and a smiled formed on his face.

I took a cookie myself and was about to take a bite but someone bit before me. I pulled my face back, away from my cookie and glared at Ikuto. **Why did you take a bite of my cookie? **I questioned. **It's sweet. **He said not listening to a word I said and then taking my cookie out of my hands. **You could get your own cookie. **I pointed at the plate of cookies. He smirked and stepped forward, his face now a few centimetres away from mine. I blushed scarlet. **I wasn't talking about the cookie when I said it's sweet. **My face turned bright red like a tomato. I pushed him away. **Idiot! Don't say things like that. **I say trying to stop blushing and took another cookie. **Awww, that hurts me Amu. **Ikuto acted like he was in pain. Before I could come back with a sentence I felt a person poke me in the leg.

I looked to see Yoru which made my face calm down. **What is it Yoru? **I asked him as calm as possible. **Are you and Ikuto-niisan boyfwiend and girlfwiend? **My face was back to being red again and really warm. **N-n-ooo. **Shaking my head and hand in dissaproval. He smiled. **Good, because I wuv Onii-chan. **Giving me a hug. My blushed subsided to a pink tint on my cheeks. I ruffled his hair and smiled. **Ikuto and me are the best of friends, thats all. **I said reassuring. His eyes started to droop. He began to nap on my lap with a still a smile on his face. I finish my cookie and carry Yoru up to his room. Opening the room door and settling him gently on his bed.

Then I make my way back down the stairs. In the corner of my eye I see Ikuto carry a sleeping Kiseki onto the living room couch. For a moment there, I thought I saw Ikuto have a sad smile. Thats when I entered in the living room and he faced me. His face yawned and he stretched out his arms. _Hmm...his sad smile...probably was just my imagination. _I smiled at him and playfully punched him in the shoulder.** You did great today, Ikuto. **He smirked at me. **You weren't bad yourself Amu-koi. **I sighed and rolled my eyes really not wanting to argue with him again.

Looking back at him he stared at the window so I copied. It was already dark outside, I checked the clock. _Yup...it's already 9pm._ I yawned myself and started my way to change back into my now, dry clothes. Folding nicely the clothes I borrowed. Just when I was done putting my stuff back into my bag the doorbell rang. I checked to see who it was and I smiled. In came Ilana smiling at me. Ikuto exited out of the living room and stood behind me. **Oh so Yoru had two babysitters today? **We nod our heads, all ready to go home. **Well, thank you for your hard work. **She says to me handing me 50 dollars. I smiled and thanked her. **Ikuto does it for a free since Yoru is his cousin.** I turn to Ikuto, nodding his head agreeing with her. Then I face her again. **You can be on your way now.** She said taking off her heels. **Thanks.** I exited out the door slinging my bag around my arm, making my way to the bus stop.

Ikuto suddenly grips on my hand. I turn to face him. **I'll give you a ride home.** He said holding up a pair of keys. I was about to say no thanks because I felt it would be a burden but he dragged me to his motorcycle. **Thanks Ikuto. **I say hopping on the motorcycle. **No problem. **He answers revving up the engine. **Uh, Amu I suggest you hang onto me if you don't want to fall off. **I blushed and nervously put my arms around his chest. He let out a chuckle._ I know his smirking right now, he probably feels the warmth of my face on his back. _Ikuto started driving his motorcycle and off we went.

Slowly, mile after mile, my eyes began to get heavy. I was entering my deep slumber.

Ikuto's POV

I finally arrived in front of her house and turned off the engine. Next, I put on the kickstand to let my motorcycle stand. Knowing, Amu being all silent she is probably sleeping behind me right now. I carefully unwrap her arms around me and hold her body while I get off the vehicle. Once I was off the my motorcycle I see her sleeping soundly being held in my arms. _She looks so beautiful...huh...I do love her...I just won't admit it yet. _I carry her out bridal style and walk into the gates of her house.

On my way to the door she drowsily smiles. **Ikuto...**she quietly says still in her sleep. I hold back my blush._ Is she dreaming about me? I'm going to use this against her one day._ I smile at her and ring the doorbell. Then a moment from today flashed into my mind. She said that we are best friends, nothing more. My smile turned into a sad smile as I wait. **Just best friends you say, Amu. **I say thinking outloud to myself. The door opens and I see Amu's mom right in front of me.

**Oh, Ikuto.** She looks at me and then at Amu, her eyes soften. I see her give out a warm smile. **Thanks for taking care of her Ikuto. She can be a heavy load sometimes.**She takes Amu out of my arms. **Not at all. **I reply to her with a smile as I look at Amu and back to her. **Well, I know she's probably still clueless so I hope you have enough patience for her. **Her smile changing into a sly grin. I turn around not wanting her to see me slightly blush. I make my way back but then glance back at her again. **There's no need to worry, I've fallen too deep already and I don't want to get myself out. ** Amu's mom smiles at me and mouths out the words "Good luck". I nod my head and get back on my way to my house. My ears hear their door close. _When the time is right, I'll confess to you Amu. _

* * *

Thank you for reading this far... :D

I really appreciate you for still reading on with my story and for those who review, you guys are the reason I still keep writing. Thank you all so much!

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

\/

Please Review!


End file.
